whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of Scientology orgs and missions
Observations How many orgs and missions ARE there? According to Katherine Fraser at Gold Base: "We have, you know, 6,000 groups, churches, missions internationally." In 2008, Tommy Davis told CNN that they had 7,500 orgs and missions. Let's go to their official source and see what Scientology.org says. This is just the official list from the Scientology site itself as of April 8th, 2009. If you know any other orgs or missions, or if you see any that have closed or moved, please let me know. I know I must have missed a few with the sucky system they've got set up, so if you see one I've missed, tell me! Feel free to check my research and my math. Interesting things I noticed * There are a lot of countries I've never heard of before. * There are more Scientology centers listed in France than all of Canada. * Italy has more Scientology centers listed than any other European country. * There are a disproportionally large number of Scientology centers in Taiwan and Italy. * There are Scientology centers in only four African nations. * Pakistan is the only Islamic nation with a Scientology center. * There are 1.6 billion people in China and not one Scientology center. * Gold Base in Hemet is not listed as a Scientology location in the Scientology.org provided search. Neither is ASHO ANZO Sydney. I had to add them separately. * There are more Scientology sites listed for California than any other state in the US. * There are 17 US states without any official Scientology orgs/missions. * 27 countries have at least one Org no change from 2007. * 23 countries have missions only, down 7 from 2007. * Most countries show little change in the number of service units. As noted in our previous surveys however, a few countries are different. * Russia has two Orgs supporting a lot of Missions, but growth has reversed (30 down from 73) perhaps due to competition from Rons Org. * Italy also has a lot of Missions, the number seems to have stabilised. * Several other countries experienced a big growth in Missions such as Hungary, Slovakia, Taiwan and Ukraine but these like Russia appear to be in decline. * In the USA the number of Missions has now fallen after a decade of steady increase. * Orgs: 128 (no change) Missions: 322 (down 61 from 2007) Historical geographic breakdown of orgs/missions: http://www.newsfrombree.co.uk/stolgy_5.htm Results and Number Crunching There are 472 listed Orgs and Missions in the whole world according to the official Scientology site 6,000 - 472 = 5,528 apparently missing orgs/missions that are not officially listed by Scientology.org ;;;If there are 8-10 million Scientologists in the world and 472 missions/orgs officially listed by Scientology.org, there would have to be an average of 16,949 to 21,186 members for every single mission and org in the entire world.' Note: this number includes Gold Base and ASHO ANZO buildings in California and in Sydney that were not listed by the Scientology.org website. International (Countries listed Alphabetically, X means no Scientology org listed) * Afghanistan - X * Akrotiri - X * Albania - X * American Samoa - X * Andorra - X * Angola - X * Antarctica - X * Antigua and Barbuda - X * '''Argentina - 3' * Armenia - X * Ashmore and Cartier Islands - X * Australia - 12 * Austria - 4 * Azerbaijan - X * Bahamas - X * Bahrain - X * Bangladesh - X * Barbados - X * Bassas da India - X * Belarus - 2 * Belgium - 2 * Belize - X * Benin - X * Bermuda - X * Bhutan - X * Bolivia - 3 * Bosnia and Herzegovina - X * Botswana - X * Bouvet Island - X * Brazil - 1 * British Indian Ocean Territory - X * British Virgin Islands - X * Brunei - X * Bulgaria - X * Burkina Faso - X * Burma (Myanmar) - X * Burundi - X * Cambodia - X * Cameroon - X * Canada - 10 * Cape Verde - X * Cayman Islands - X * Central African Republic - X * Chad - X * Chile - 1 * China - X * Christmas Island - X * Clipperton Island - X * Cocos (Keeling) Islands - X * Colombia - 3 * Comoros - X * Congo, Democratic Republic of the - X * Congo, Republic of the - X * Cook Islands - X * Coral Sea Islands - X * Costa Rica - 2 * Cote d'Ivoire - X * Croatia - X * Cuba - X * Cyprus - X * Czech Republic - 4 * Denmark - 6 * Dhekelia - X * Djibouti - X * Dominica - X * Dominican Republic - X * Ecuador - 1 * Egypt - X * El Salvador - 1 * Equatorial Guinea - X * Eritrea - X * Estonia - X * Ethiopia - X * Europa Island - X * Falkland Islands (Islas Malvinas) - X * Faroe Islands - X * Fiji - X * Finland - 2 * France - 12 * French Guiana - X * French Polynesia - X * French Southern and Antarctic Lands - X * Gabon - X * Gambia - X * Gaza Strip - X * Georgia - X * Germany - 18 * Ghana - X * Gibraltar - X * Glorioso Islands - X * Greece - 1 * Greenland - X * Grenada - X * Guadeloupe * Guam - X * Guatemala - 1 ''' * Guernsey - X * Guinea - X * Guinea-Bissau - X * Guyana - X * '''Haiti - 1 * Heard Island and McDonald Islands - X * Holy See (Vatican City) - X * Honduras - X * Hong Kong - X * Hungary - 16 * Iceland - X * India - 4 * Indonesia - X * Iran - X * Iraq - X * Ireland - 1 * Isle of Man - X * Israel - 4 * Italy - 62 * Jamaica - X * Jan Mayen - X * Japan - 4 * Jersey - X * Jordan - X * Juan de Nova Island - X * Kazakhstan - 7 * Kenya - 2 * Kiribati - X * Korea, North - X * Korea, South - X * Kuwait - X * Kyrgyzstan - X * Laos - X * Latvia - 1 * Lebanon - X * Lesotho - X * Liberia - X * Libya - X * Liechtenstein - X * Lithiuania - 1 * Luxembourg - X * Macau - X * Macedonia - 2 * Madagascar - X * Malawi - X * Malaysia - X * Maldives - X * Mali - X * Malta - X * Marshall Islands - X * Martinique - X * Mauritania - X * Mauritius - X * Mayotte - X * Mexico - 15 * Micronesia, Federated States of - X * Moldova - X * Monaco - X * Mongolia - X * Montserrat - X * Morocco - X * Mozambique - X * Namibia - X * Nauru - X * Navassa Island - X * Nepal - 1 * Netherlands - 1 * Netherlands Antilles - X * New Caledonia - X * New Zealand - 1 * Nicaragua - X * Niger - X * Nigeria -1 ''' * Niue - X * Norfolk Island - X * Northern Mariana Islands - X * '''Norway - 1 * Oman - X * Pakistan - 1 * Palau - X * Panama - X * Papua New Guinea - X * Paracel Islands - X * Paraguay - X * Peru - X * Philippines - 1 * Pitcairn Islands - X * Poland - X * Portugal - 1 * Puerto Rico - 1 * Qatar - X * Reunion - X * Romania - 1 ''' * '''Russia - 32 * Rwanda - X * Saint Helena - X * Saint Kitts and Nevis - X * Saint Lucia - X * Saint Pierre and Miquelon - X * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines - X * Samoa - X * San Marino - X * Sao Tome and Principe - X * Saudi Arabia - X * Senegal - X * Serbia and Montenegro - X * Seychelles - X * Sierra Leone - X * Singapore - X * Slovakia - 7 * Slovenia - X * Solomon Islands - X * Somalia - X * South Africa - 9 * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands - X * Spain - 6 * Spratly Islands - X * Sri Lanka - X * Sudan - X * Suriname - X * Svalbard - X * Swaziland - X * Sweden - 4 * Switzerland - 11 * Syria - X * Taiwan - 12 * Tajikistan - X * Tanzania - 1 * Thailand - 1 * Timor-Leste - X * Togo - X * Tokelau - X * Tonga - X * Trinidad and Tobago - X * Tromelin Island - X * Tunisia - X * Turkey - X * Turkmenistan - X * Turks and Caicos Islands - X * Tuvalu - X * Uganda - X * Ukraine - 11 * United Arab Emirates - X * United Kingdom - 18 * United States - 139 (See next section) * Uruguay - X * Uzbekistan - X * Vanuatu - X * Venezuela - 2 * Vietnam - X * Virgin Islands - X * Wake Island - X * Wallis and Futuna - X * West Bank - X * Western Sahara - X * Yemen- X * Zambia - X * Zimbabwe - 1 USA * Alabama - X * Alaska - 1 * Arizona - 3 * Arkansas - X * California -53 * Colorado - 4 * Connecticut - 2 * Delaware - X * District of Columbia - 1 * Florida - 12 * Georgia - 1 * Hawaii - 1 * Idaho - 1 * Illinois - 5 * Indiana - 1 * Iowa - X * Kansas - 1 * Kentucky - X * Louisiana - 4 * Maine - X * Maryland - X * Massachusetts -2 * Michigan - 3 * Minnesota - 1 * Mississippi - 1 * Missouri - 2 * Montana - X * Nebraska - X * Nevada - 3 * New Hampshire - 1 * New Jersey - 1 * New Mexico - 1 * New York - 8 * North Carolina - 2 * North Dakota - X * Ohio - 3 * Oklahoma - X * Oregon - 2 * Pennsylvania - 2 * Rhode Island - X * South Carolina - X * South Dakota - X * Tennessee - 2 * Texas - 7 * Utah - 2 * Vermont - X * Virginia - 2 * Washington - 3 * West Virginia - X * Wisconsin - 1 * Wyoming - X See also * WWP: Complete list of all official Orgs/Missions in the World * WWP: Compiling a complete list * Scientology-linked entities: Index Category:Scientology Orgs Category:Scientology Missions Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki